


Make you smile

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Shopping, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro does some grocery shopping.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again i'm not dead
> 
> (voltron and its fandom and sheith's fandom are dead to me tho, but you can pry sheith out of my cold dead hands)
> 
> also i've been taking random shifts as a cashier so this is almost based on a true story. except no hot men came to tell me i'm pretty. :(

Takashi Shirogane is absolutely one of those people who does their Christmas shopping in advance. He likes to spend his time looking through possible gifts, preparing a menu for his Christmas dinner, hosted by him and his roommate of a cursed fifteen years - Shiro loves Matt Holt to bits, but Matthew goddamn Holt is chaos personified - and inviting every single one of their friends. Half of their basement storage is full of Christmas decorations.

Shiro also always insists on a real tree, something they can get locally. 

You could say he is a fan of this time of the year: it gives him a great excuse to do good for his loved ones, to cook something delicious with his mother and Matt and decorate the shared apartment in gaudy decorations. Celebrating life in all of its forms had been attitude that Shiro had taught himself from a young age, something that had seen him through the loss of his arm, the premature greying of his hair, the ensuing PTSD and the ever-present chronic illness.

He is at his prime at thirty-one, he thrives on silly songs and pestering Matt until they wrestle like teenagers again. Shiro thrives on love, after all he’s been through. 

  
  


So, that one day, when he has a basketful of chocolate under his arm and he’s stepping into the queue at a local grocery store, he takes note of the customer a couple of steps ahead of himself. There seems to be a problem of some sort, the customer looks grumpy and - 

Shiro looks at the cashier.

Oh. 

Now he is new. Usually the cash register is manned by the determined, middle-aged Anna or one of the part-timer girls, who always get a little dazed in Shiro’s presence. This one, however, is definitely none of them. The guy, presumably a guy, is utterly, devastatingly pretty.

Shiro swallows. Hard. Watches the long, long eyelashes flutter, a curved eyebrow lift the longer the customer keeps on ranting. The cashier’s long black hair is in a ponytail. Shiro can see the sweep on eyeliner, the hint of a scar on the man’s cheek. 

Shiro’s cheeks warm. He clears his throat, ready to step in, if the grumpy customer goes overboard, but apparently the situation gets solved and the customer leaves, fuming. Another customer in front of Shiro moves and now Shiro hears the husky, warm hello from the cashier. 

Only the barest hint of a smile. Perhaps Shiro is presuming too much, perhaps the cashier will take it the wrong way but - the customer in front of Shiro departs with their groceries and SHiro’s turn comes.

“Hello,” says the cashier. Closer now, his gaze sends Shiro straight to heaven. 

Shiro blushes. He sets his chocolates on the conveyor belt. He means to say hi back, but instead: 

“You’re beautiful.”

The cash register beeps. The cashier’s eyebrows shoot up. Then back down. “Uh,” he says.

Shiro groans. “Oh, fuck. I’m not - I’m - I’m not hitting on you, I just, I - “ his tongue is too big for his mouth. He takes a sidestep. Fumbles with his bankcard. 

The corner of the cashier’s pretty mouth twitches. “Hey man, I believe you.” But he smiles, and all is well in the world. He tilts his head a bit, a whisper of a black hair brushing his pale cheek. He’s still looking at Shiro, the indescribable color of his eyes utterly mesmerizing. 

Shiro stares back, only half-heartedly remembering to input his PIN code. “I’m glad you smiled,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry that one guy was being a jackass. I’ve been a cashier myself at college.”

The cashier snorts. His shoulders visibly relax. “You get all kinds, big guy.” His teeth are very white, a hint of a fang as he bites his lower lip. “I only take these kinds of gigs because I need some extra money for school.” He winks. “Don’t tell anyone though.” 

Shiro scratches his neck. Gets his receipt. Thankfully there is no queue. “Your secret’s safe with me, buddy.” He shifts. Slowly begins to pack his chocolates. “Uh… can I ask - “ 

The cashier has begun to twirl one of his strands around his finger. God. His eyes are so distracting. 

Shiro meets his gaze. “Are you new in town?” 

“Not quite. I’ve been travelling.” The cashier stretches. He taps his lip. “Why? You inviting me out?” 

Shiro bites his lip, but the grin still threatens to break out. “Would you mind if I did? O-only if you wanted, of course - I just - is this weird?”

This time the cashier snorts. “It’s a little weird! But why not? You’re hot.” 

Shiro’s brain screeches. Shiro.exe not found. Especially not under the look he gets from this pretty, pretty cashier. Shiro tears open one of his Christmas chocolates and reaches to give a couple to the cashier. 

The cashier blinks. Shiro blinks. His fingers twitch. 

This time the cashier starts to laugh, a low, husky sound that goes straight to Shiro’s downstairs brain. “You’ve officially made my day,” the cashier purrs and takes the chocolates. “I get off in two hours. Come by the store then, big guy.”

Shiro grins. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Oh, and. I’m Keith.” Keith leans on his palm, elbow on the conveyor belt. Even illuminated by the bright, artificial light, he is an ethereal, divine man. Shiro kind of wants to press his lips to the curve of Keith’s sharp jaw. 

“Shiro,” says Shiro. “Call me Shiro.” 

The weather outside might be close to a blizzard, but inside, oh, inside Shiro is burning.


End file.
